yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūri Sakaki/Gallery
Official Manga Yūri Original Concept.png|Yūri's original design for anime in the manga extra. Scales Scale 007 Yuri and Yugo manga 7.png Yugo and Yuri Manga.png Yuri manga.png Yuri and Yugo manga 7-1.png Yugo, Yuri, Yuya manga 7.png Scale 008 Yuri manga 8-2.png Yuri manga 8-1.png Yuri manga 8-3.png Scale 009 Yuri manga 9-1.png Arc V Manga Scale 09.png Yuri's thorn whip manga.png Yuri, Barracuda, and Ballad manga 9.png Yuri and Yuzu manga 9-1.png Yuri manga 9-2.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-1.png Yuri manga 9-3.png Yuri and Sora manga 9.png Sora, Yuri, Edge Imp Cotton Eater.png Yuzu and Yuri manga 9.png Yuri and Death-Toy Daredevil manga 9.png Yuri, Sora, Daredevil, Yuzu manga 9.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-3.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-2.png Yuri and Yuya manga 9-4.png Yuri manga 9-4.png Scale 010 Yuzu, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Yuya 10.png Yuri and Yuto 10.png Yuri and Yugo 10.png Yuri and Yugo 10-1.png Yuto, Yuri and Yugo 10.png Yuri, Yuto and Yugo 10.png Yuri 10-1.png Yuri and Yugo 10-2.png Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo 10-1.png Scale 011 Yuto and Yuri manga 11.png Scale 012 Arc-V Manga CH 12 RAW.png Yuri and Yuto manga 12-1.png Yuto and Yuri manga 12.png Yuri and Yuto manga 12-2.png Scale 013 Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-1.png Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-2.png Scale 014 Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-1.png Yuri and Yuya manga 14.png Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-2.png Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-3.png Yuri manga 14.png Scale 016 Yuto, Yuri, Yugo manga 16.png Yuri manga ch 16.png Yuri manga 16-1.png|Yūri activates "Dowsing Fusion". Scale016 Yūri Fusion Summon.png|Yūri Fusion Summon. Scale016 Yūri Fusion Summons Starve Venemy Dragon.png|Yūri Fusion Summons "Starve Venemy Dragon". Scale 018 Scale18 Yuya, Yuri and Yuto.png|Yūri and Yūto identified Ren as the Duelist who has infiltrated Yūya's mind. Scale018 Yūya and Yūri.png|Yūya stated that he believed one day Reiji will come to understand the truth. Scale 019 Scale19 Underground Waterway.png|Yuzu, Yūgo, Yūto and Yūri in the Underground Waterway. Scale 021 Scale021 Child Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri.png|Child Yūri and Yūgo watching child Yūya solve a puzzle. Side Story 1 ARC-V Manga Side Story.png|'Yūya': -It’s noon, huh… I’m fed up of preserved foods, guess it won’t hurt to have lunch outside once in a while… Yūya: -I wonder what I should eat… (something about eating on "Oomori Ramen") Yūri: -That’s outrageous! Yūto: -That’s right, only Yūya can eat whatever he likes outside… Yūgo: -Let us pick something we like to eat too! Yūya: -What are you guys saying? The one who’ll be eating is me, am I right? ARC-V Manga Side Story2.png|'Yūgo': -If you switch places with us, then we too will be able to get the feeling of tasting real food! Yūya: -But then it’ll be as if I didn’t actually eat, won’t it! Yūto: -If we have to pick something for lunch, it really should be “Curry”, after all… Yūgo: -Nope, it clearly should be some “Tongatsu” soaked in oil! Yūri: -Lately, it seems like Yūya has been lacking physical training… For the sake of our beauty and health, it would be prudent to skip lunch… Yūgo: -Skipping lunch is completely out of question! We’re having Tongatsu! Yūto: -Curry! Yūri: -We are going on a diet! Yūya: -Listen when someone’s talking, geez! ARC-V Manga Side Story3.png|'Yūgo': -Yūya picked “Ramen”, right…? Yūya: -Y- Yeah… Yūgo: -Then, let’s settle down who gets to choose! Yūto: -Very well! But unfortunately, only Yūya has a Duel Disk… Yūri: -In that case, let’s decide it with Janken. Yūto: -Let’s do this! Yūgo: -Let’s go! Yūri: -Here I come! Yūya: -Ack, geez! Janken… ARC-V Manga Side Story4.png|'Yuzu': -It’s decided, then! We’re having noodles! Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri: -Whaaaat?! Side Story 2 ARC-V Special Chapter 02-1.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Manga Galleries Category:Images of Yūri